


a sky full of stars (and you're looking at me)

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Series: Charlie's Angels: Oneshots [3]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it made me cry?, its really really soft, like really soft fluff, this started off as smut and it just?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: 'it felt like in school, when they would ask why the sky was blue. elena knew why it was, but all the specifics- they didn’t really matter. some things just were.'or, elena sings for jane and it turns into a really, really soft moment. heavy ot3 at the end.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: Charlie's Angels: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	a sky full of stars (and you're looking at me)

The life of a “lady spy” didn’t leave much room for fun. Sure; they saw the world and got to impale people on ice sculptures. But there was a certain cost of the Bond life. So when they were free, Elena tried to make the best of things. Plan outings, and movie nights- and maybe a few nights where they didn’t leave the bedroom until at least 48 hours had passed. And that’s how she’d found herself in a button up and socks, circa 1983 Risky Business. 

Or at least that’s how she’d rationalized it. Now that she was thinking about it, those two points didn’t meet up. But she was already here.

She’d tried something similar with Sabina. Tried as in, had it all happen in the moment. She was singing some Front Bottoms song to her, watching those green eyes crease with smile and moving her body in a way she thought was innocent. Sabina really liked hearing her sing. So she sang for her.. all night. Sabina's head took up residence between her thighs and Elena couldn’t listen to ‘Maps’ without squirming to this day.

For Jane she’d picked something a little different. Different entirely because she planned out every little thing. She barely stopped herself from making a powerpoint, instead just sketching out a few steps. Their mutual love of 80’s movies made the song choice easy. But everything else? Elena couldn’t help but feel uneasy. She knew Jane loved her. She felt it- but she didn’t know if she could handle the embarrassment if Jane didn’t like it.

Elena was still Elena, and she would never have the confidence or the knowledge to do a lap dance, but this was pretty close. 

The sound of the door opening made her look up. And there was Jane, all legs and dark brown eyes and curly hair. “Hey baby,” She couldn’t help sound smitten.

“Hello darling.” Jane’s arms slipped around her easily, her equipment slid onto the desk, forgotten for the moment. It was out of character for her to not put away her things right away. Usually, that was the priority. It made Jane feel calm and comfortable and helped her process the missions. But not today. And it just made Elena feel more wanted. 

When Jane kissed her, longing and warm and … well Elena couldn’t really think of anything else, and when Jane pulled back Elena was hanging off her shirt and trying to remember her name.

“Are you all dressed up for me love?” That was really not helping. Elena let out a frustrated little sound, one that made Jane’s eyebrow raise. 

She went back down on her heels because yes, Jane was an Amazon and when they kissed Elena absolutely almost sprained her ankles pushing up on her tip toes. “Yes.” She answered, smoothing out the wrinkles she’d left in Jane’s shirt. “And you’re making it very hard to remember why.”

Jane’s laugh left warmth drizzling down her spine, and she let her face rest against the girl’s shoulder for a moment, their hug silent and familiar. 

“So?” She looked up at Jane. “Do you remember, ‘Lena?”

“I want to try something.” Another arch of her eyebrow. “It’s not big, but it’s a little different.” 

Jane nodded, only a little hesitant. “Alright…”

Elena grinned, grabbing Jane’s hands and leading her to the desk chair, set up in front of their bed. Jane got the idea easily, settling down, looking curiously at her girlfriend. 

“Okay. I want,” She stopped, chewing on her lip. Jane’s squeezes her hands gently, a soft signal that she could take as long as she needed. Elena took a deep breath. “I want you to sit still.”

“Okay…”

Her hand reached out, brushing through soft curls and feeling giddy at the way Jane’s eyes closed at the touch. Elena’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I want to see how long you can stay in control.” See, that was the sexiest thing about Jane. And the thing Elena loved most? Seeing the girl lose all control, especially when it because of her. 

Jane’s eyes opened, her pupils already a little blown at the inference of what was to come. She nodded, squeezing the hand that Elena was still holding.

The shorter girl leaned down, pressing a barely there kiss before she moved towards the speaker where her phone was patiently waiting. 

Okay. She could do this. Her hands were shaking a little when she picked up the phone, and for a second she thought, why am I doing this?

For Jane, you idiot.

Elena’s eyes closed, steeling herself. She wanted to make Jane proud. She wanted to be good for her. And she had a feeling this would have the desired effect. So she pressed play, and heard the first words leave her lips, soft and careful, not covered up by anything but the instrumental music. 

They were a little shaky, but there, as she moved towards Jane. 

The girl had her hands pushed under her legs, sitting on them, and it made Elena smile softly as she sang. “...and no good.. I suppose it could be true, that there worse things I could do.” 

Her hands moved down Jane’s arms, her touch barely there. “I could flirt with all the girls, smile at them, and bat my eyes.” Her hands moved to Jane’s legs, softly pressing them apart, and standing in the space. It felt natural, like breathing as she settled there, pressing up against Jane, listening to the way her breath hitched when she felt Elena against her. “Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance.” She let out a soft little laugh, her teeth catching Jane’s ear when she leaned closer. “And refuse to see it through.” She couldn’t say her hands weren’t shaking when she moved to tug a few buttons apart on her shirt, but she hid it well as she leaned back. 

Elena faltered for a second at the look in Jane’s eyes as they flickered up from her newly exposed chest. It looked like it could burn her alive. And that fire easily found kindling inside her, a sultry grin spreading on her cheeks. “That’s a thing I’d never do.” She pulled away, too fast for both of them, and she could’ve sworn she saw Jane flinch forward, almost chasing her. 

Her hand ran along Jane, along her chest, her shoulder, wherever her hand landed as she moved behind her girlfriend, letting it catch in her hair. Her other hand brushed against the other side of Jane’s face, both of them slowly sliding from her neck, to her shoulders, down her chest. Elena followed their lead, her lips landing where Jane’s jaw met her neck, and a few lyrics got lost when she just couldn’t help herself. It had been a couple days, she deserved it. And the mark she left behind was just a plus.

“I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy.” She made her way back around, ignoring her knees instinct to give in at the stare Jane was giving her. To anyone else, it would look angry. But she knew her girl. She knew she was holding it all in. And Elena desperately wanted to be the reason she couldn’t anymore. “But to cry in front of you…” She spun lightly on her heel, putting on just a little bit of a show, and giving herself a little credit for the way the back of her shirt slipped up, giving a small peek of her underwear. Thankfully, she was not wearing something Disney themed today. 

Elena let herself settle back in Jane’s lap, feeling her warm breath against the side of her neck as Elena’s hands splayed over Jane’s thighs; thankful Jane couldn’t see the complete and utter arousal on her face at the feeling. “That’s the worst thing I could-“

And then, her entire world was made up of Jane’s teeth and tongue and hands.

The sound that left her lips was filthy, and she would’ve been embarrassed if she could focus on anything but Jane’s hand around her throat. It left a delicious pressure that made her eyes roll back in her head. 

“Do you like putting on a show for me Elena?” Now it was her turn to squirm, her little noises only spurring Jane on to holding her tighter. “Do you like being pretty for me?” 

“Yes.” She pinched her eyes shut to ignore how her words stumbled out. But the way Jane’s accent curled around the word ‘pretty’ was enough to leave an Elena shaped puddle in her place. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes Jane.” 

“You like it when I can’t stop myself, don’t you?” Elena’s only response is a whimper. “You like it when you don’t have any idea whether I’ll kiss you or break you.”

Rationally, she knew Jane would never really hurt her. But god if Jane’s words didn’t turn into a quivering mess. 

“Answer me.” The moan that left her lips was pathetic, and her hand moved up to hold the hand that was tightening around her neck.

“Y-yes. Yes. I like it.”

“Why?” 

Flatlined. Fried egg. This is your brain on Jane Kano. 

“What?”

“Why do you like it little one?”

It felt like in school, when they would ask why the sky was blue. Elena knew why it was, but all the specifics- they didn’t really matter. Some things just were. And she couldn’t think of any reason why anyone wouldn’t find the thought of Jane insanely attractive.

Her brain grabbed at any answer, she wanted to answer, she wanted to be good, but it was hard. The only thing that got an answer out of her was the fact she was a little light headed from lack of air. Two fingers tapped twice against Jane’s wrist, and her hand loosened. Yellow. “I like..” She trailed off, her chest still heaving slightly. “I like not having to think about anything except the fact that I belong to you.” 

It was a topic of argument; and it had been since they got together. Because no one was supposed to belong to anyone, it was 2020 and they were strong independent women. But nothing made Elena feel safer than knowing that she was Jane’s “Lena” and “babygirl” and Sabina’s “firefly” and “babes”. Whether it be in the bedroom with marks covering her body, or just when they called her theirs. “Yours to touch, to hurt, to kiss..” It sounded breathy, and it was, because her eyes were closed and she was soaking up this wonderful moment. If she was left for a few more seconds, she may spill like a dam broken by pressure. Might flood with the words that yeah, maybe they evolved from bacteria and yes, really, it was a wonder anyone survived and yes, love was a chemical reaction that could be made in a lab. But there had to be a reason as complex and simple as the sky being blue. There had to be a reason, a path, that led her from a tiny bacteria in prehistoric Earth, to Jane and Sabina’s arms.

But it just really wasn’t the time. 

Even if she knew there was something primal in them somewhere. She’d seen it. In Jane’s eyes, late at night, when she was looking at her like she was a galaxy. In Sabina’s, when just holding hands felt like an act of the Cosmos. 

She expected Jane to move away from the subject. Or correct her in a way that was soft. But she didn’t. 

“Well, of course you’re mine, darling.” It’s whispered in her ear, and she feels every part of her relax. Yes, it’s just the flood of dopamine. But it feels wonderful. If all the world’s journeys, of evolution and asteroids, was leading up to this moment? Elena felt like it’d be worth it. But she was also just really, really gay for her girlfriends. 

She lets out a happy little sound, her head turning to get closer, to get a kiss, a touch, anything that Jane would give her. 

“I love you.” She whispers, after Jane kisses her. Elena’s hand is brushing the hand that’s resting carefully on her neck now, and Jane’s free arm is tight around her waist, making the space between their bodies only atoms. 

“And I love you Elena.” There’s a sweetness there, one that Elena wants to drink up like honey. The way Jane says her name with reverence. 

“I love you so much.” She’s turning now, and Jane’s helping her knees settle on either side of Jane’s thighs. 

And she hugs her. Her arms curl around her shoulders and her face buries in curly black hair and she’s the safest she’s ever been and will ever be. 

They sit like that for a while. 

For hours, it seems. Jane’s lips drop small kisses against her hair, her shoulders. Elena’s fingers draw roadmaps and monuments against Jane’s back. She feels herself falling, and she’s not scared. Her mind starts to settle into sleep when she feels another set of hands. Ones that push up the shirt, and run along her lower back. She lets out a content sigh, trying to keep her eyes open.

“Hey firefly.” The words are for her, but she hears the soft kiss that’s over her shoulder between them and it makes her smile. “Janey.” 

“Hi Bina.” Jane says, and it sounds like it’s muffled slightly against her lips. 

Elena feels Sabina’s head rest against her shoulder, the one that Jane isn’t looking over, and sleepily tries to contort one of her arms to touch her. But Sabina catches her hand, and wraps it back around Jane, letting them hold her together. 

She falls asleep quickly after, not able to hold onto the moment. But when she wakes up, they’re wrapped around each other, and she can feel Jane’s breath on her neck, and Sabina’s lips against her hair, and no matter how fast the world is spinning around the sun, she knows as long as she’s here, she has all the time she needs. 

Her eyes open, and she sees the light of a phone. Of course, Sabina is awake. She either sleeps for days, or not at all. She’s a person of extremes, and that’s something Elena loves about her. Her eyes are flickering over the screen, and Elena wonders if it’s an article, or a video game, or a meme. Elena moves her hands, testing where they are. One, is pinned around her, Jane’s fingers twined with hers, and their joined hands held protectively over her stomach. The other, is resting on Sabina’s chest, and when it shifts with movement, Sabina tugs her eyes away from the screen, and is met with honey colored eyes. 

“Hey baby,” She says quietly, a smile curling on the edges of her lips. 

“Hi.” Elena’s words sound more like a hum, her hand drawing shapes along the soft skin under her hand, as much as she can with the angle. 

Sabina’s eyes flicker away for a second, to Jane, and she seems to be thinking. She shifts down so she’s more level with Elena, and returns her attention to her firefly. “Hey, babycakes?”

“Yeah, Bina?” She’s still sleepy, but she can still try her best to keep her eyes open. Sabina’s smile is a good enough motivation as any. 

“I know I give you shit for some stuff, and I’m not the best at.. y’know, being serious.” Her position shifts, and she pulls her arm from around Jane, and lets her hand rest on Elena’s cheek. “But I want you to know, that I —” her eyes flicker again, to Jane. “That we, belong to you too. Not with the patriarchal bullshit, no matter how good of sandwiches you make.” 

That same, warm, happy rush wrapped Elena up, and she leaned forward to kiss Sabina. It was soft, and slow and made everything feel like silk. “I’m so happy John tried to kill everyone.”  
She giggles when Sabina pulled back. “I’m happy because I met you.” Her hand shifted, curling into bleach blonde hair. “But I know I would’ve anyway. I know I would have found you.” 

Sabina was looking at her the same way she had when she’d tugged open the door at Brok’s mansion and saved her after she’d saved herself. The kind of vulnerability that really should've been stripped from any successful spy. But she knows, deep down, that it makes them better. Because even if eventually, the world is falling apart, shouldn’t they have something good to hold onto? Shouldn’t they have something worth fighting for?


End file.
